What should I do now
by Olympia5000
Summary: What happens when Percy gets drunk? When Leo tries to keep a secret? How will this turn out? Yeah I know stupid title and i suck at summaries. So yeah Lercy or Pereo story don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**yeah new story. I hope you like it. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

" Percy, Percy guess what!" I said running up to him.

" what little buddy?" he asked in reply.

" Don't call me that, and I got them, the tickets they are the last few!" I said.

"Leo that's amazing." Percy said giving me a bro fist (sorry I just do had to put that in there).

" who are you taking?" he asked.

" OMgods sometimes you are so stupid. You, kelp head. I wanna take you." I said laughing.

" oh... OH... That's awesome. Thanks Leo!" he said giving me a hug. Ok that was awkward. But the moment passed quickly.

" when's the concert?" Percy asked clearing his throat.

" tomorrow night. I'll pick you up ok?"

" yeah sure. See ya then."

" bye." I said and walked away.

* * *

When I got to Percy's house for some reason I was feeling really nervous. I have no idea why.

" hey Leo." he said getting into my truck.

" hey perce. You ready for this?"

" totally. Let's do this."

* * *

**i hope you like it the second chapter should be out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter up super fast awe yeah! See you at the bottom!**

* * *

The concert was awesome. It was Percy and mine favorite band, Black Matter. The only downfall I guess you could say was how much Percy was drinking. I was getting worried.

" Percy don't you think you've had enough?" I asked driving us home.

" lighten up dude have some fun." Percy said shifting in his seat an putting down the bottle. What is he doing?

" percy what...?" I asked looking at him.

" pull over the truck." he said looking me dead in the eye.

" wha..."

" pull over the truck." he said a bit more forcefully now.

" ok. Ok" I said pulling over. As soon as I did Percy started leaning over close.

" Ahhh...Percy what are you doing." I asked.

"don't talk." he said.

" Percy seriously wha...ugggggh" I said being muffled by Percy. What in hades was he doing! He pressed his lips unto mine. At first I was kinda wary about it, then after a few moments I started to deepen our kiss. When Percy pulled away he had this goofy smile on his face and then he totally ungracefully leaned out the window and barfed.

**Yeah so my technology is hating me but I did it so yeah I hope you liked it. See you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't updated in like seven years but here is a (crappy) update. Hope you like it! See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

When I got Percy home it was past 12:00. He was passed out in the front seat of my car. I had to carry him to his room. " goodnight Percy" I said laying him in the bed.

" goodnight Leo." he said half conscious rolling over and starting to snore.

When I got up the next day it was 11:00 o'clock and I had about 12 texts from Percy. It was him saying he had an awesome time last night and asking why he had a massive headache. ' I'll be over ASAP' I answered him.

When I got there he was laying on the couch with an ice pack on his head.

" hey man how are you feeling?" I asked.

" I've been better." he replied

" you've looked better." I laughed. I wonder if he remembers what happened last night.

" hey Percy I gotta ask do you remember anything that happened last night?" I asked

" yeah I do." he replied I held my breath. " we had an awesome time at that concert last night!"

I exhaled. " do you remember anything after that?" I asked.

" no man... Should I?" he asked.

" No...no you shouldn't." calm down Leo! I said to myself. Percy may start to catch on.

" ok. So what do you want to do today." he asked.

" you are staying here where you can rest." I said getting up to leave.

" wait, you are staying with me right. My mom has to work and I would love some company." Percy said pushing himself up on his elbows.

" yeah sure dude. I'll stay." I replied sitting back down.

" so what really did go down last night?" Percy asked.

" man you got WASTED. Almost barfed in my truck.

Nastiest thing in all of hades man." I said laughing not telling him everything.

* * *

**and it's short *cry cry* I will be updating on an (almost) regular basis. It will be on mondays. If I miss one please do not send hell hounds after me. Well see you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**new chapter. I have done it stuck to one of my update days. It's amazing isn't it! Ok so enough of that see you at the bottom.**

* * *

Percy POV

* * *

I had a feeling Leo wasn't telling me everything. He had an uneasy aura around him. He said I was wasted last night. Did I do something wrong? Something unsavoury? I decided to leave him alone about it.

" wow man. Sorry about that." I said giving him a smile.

" hey why don't we watch a movie?" I suggested.

" yeah sure. What do you wanna watch?" Leo asked.

" I don't know why don't you pick." I said pointing to the movie cabinet. When Leo was down by the cabinet, I decided to use a trick Annabeth taught me during the Titan war. I froze time. Me and my stupid curiosity. I had to know what Leo wasn't telling me. I found his phone which was in his jacket pocket. (which he took off). I looked at his text messages and saw the ones I sent to him and I also found some in which he was talking to Annabeth. The last thing he sent to her was "what should I do now?" I had to look. The conversation wasn't long.

-"hey Leo. How was the concert?" Annabeth had written

" it was ok but..."

" but what." Annabeth had asked probably as curious as I am.

" don't tell anyone but last night Percy got really drunk.

He umm kinda lost control of his body I guess and kissed me." Leo wrote

" OMgods." Annabeth wrote.

" the weird thing is, is that I kinda liked it." Leo wrote.

" Leo..."

" what should I do now?" he wrote.-

Did I really...did I...I couldn't have. I did though. That's why Leo is so uneasy about all this. About being around me.

Maybe I shouldn't tell him I know. Maybe I should keep it a secret. But he is gonna find out I know sooner or later. Why not sooner. With a snap of my fingers I unfroze time.

" Here's one." Leo said pulling out a DVD. He got up to put it in.

" wait Leo before you do. I need to talk to you." I said sitting up. Leo got up and sat down next to me.

" yeah man?" he asked.

" I know you're hiding something from me." I said slowly

" what." Leo said uneasily.

' you tell me." I said

" Percy really I rather not talk about it. Let's just watch the movie." Leo said moving to get up. I grabbed his arm.

" tell me or I will say my suspicions." I said.

Leo sat back down and didn't say anything. When he started to say something I said, " don't talk" and shifted my body.

I heard Leo's breathe hitch.

" I am really sorry for what I did last night. It was totally wrong of me. I shouldn't have drank so much. I shouldn't have kissed you." I said whispering the last part. Leo sat there silent. What about the rest of the text? Should I bring that up? No that seems private. Something he has to tell me.

" percy I'm really sorry I didn't tell you...it's just that...I didn't want to...I was afraid of what you might say when I told you." Leo said head down.

" Leo why were you afraid? I did it not you. I drank to much I really shouldn't have. I am so sorry. So so sorry." I said softly.

" Leo I understand if you don't wanna be around me anymore." I continued.

" No Percy its ok. It wasn't you that night. You would never do anything like that. Like you said you were drunk and I forgive you." Leo replied smiling.

" thanks. Now let's watch that movie."

* * *

**hope you liked it see you next Monday and don't forget reviews are always loved.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I did say Monday installments. I just didn't say what time. See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

Leo's POV

How did he know? Is he a mind reader also? What gave it away? So many questions and no time to ask them. When the movie was over Percy excused himself saying his head still hurt and he was going to take a quick nap. Meaning I had A LOT of time to think. All these thoughts in my head could not be safe. At all. My mind was pushing itself to an over load. Weeks past and everything was the same. We still hang out and did normal things. Then IT happened.

" Percy! No, not the fist!" I said. Woah that sounded wrong. That is so not what I meant. We were playing in the canoe lake and Percy was getting ready to punch me with the water.

" whatever you say." he said changing the shape to a hammer and then brought down on me.

" so not cool." I said shaking my head like a dog. I looked up into Percy's beautiful sea green eyes. Woah when did he get so close? He was at least 5ft away from me.

" hey, Leo. Can I tell you something?" he asked sitting down in the water.

" sure." I said sitting next to him.

" well I was waiting for you tell me. I might as well tell you, I know." he said.

" know what?" I asked. how did he know. He wasn't supposed to know.

" don't do that." percy said looking me in the eyes. " you know what I'm talking about."

I winced. " how did you find out?" I asked.

" I see things. And I may or may not know how to stop time." he replied winking.

" I'm sorry. I meant to tell you but, I was afraid and I don't like being rejected. And I know you have a thing for Annabeth and I didn't want to interfere..." I said really fast. I could never finished my ramblings. Percy pushed his mouth on mine. My eyes were wide open, but soon I fell into the kiss. When Percy pulled away the first thing I said was, " that was a nice way of telling me to shut up." quoting some movie. Percy laughed a little and kissed me again.

" what about Annabeth?"

" Annabeth loves another." he said pointing to a pipe. Why did he point to a...oh. Piper. He laughed again.

" what now?" I asked.

" this" he replied and pushed me under the water.

* * *

**So this is the last installment. Aww. But not the last story! Just so you know I working on another Percy/Leo story! It's called Mi Amor. Be sure to watch out for it. But for now I must say, until next time! Bye!**


End file.
